Homework
by Lina Trinch
Summary: In Holiday's absence, Six attempts to help Rex with his homework... and it goes horribly. "What the hell are you kid's learning, now days?" Not a slash, it's just awesome. Slight Holix.
1. Home Room

**I came up with this for obvious reason (especially if you've been reading Breakeven: Sweet Dream). So, anywho... awesome funny-ness!**

**This is sort of like Gummy Bear, in which Six loses all sanity, but this process is going to be a little slower. Though, I guess this could be considered a sequel to Gummy Bear, since there are a few refs to it.**

**Yes, Breakeven will continue, this is just for me to try and not laugh in the middle of classes.**

**Six is a violent person. XD Rated T for his bad mouth. lol**

**o0o**

**Home Room**

Holiday had a meeting with some doctors in another base.

Rex broke out again, probably to go find Noah.

Six... well... He really didn't want to admit it. Especially while remembering the last time he was bored.

No, he wasn't bored.

There was just nothing to do. There was nothing that didn't have to be done. There was just nothing. God, it was so boring.

Agent Six is not the type to sit still. So, after a fun stroll through the Petting Zoo, working out, trying to call Holiday and failing, working out, thinking about going after Rex and deciding that was a horrible idea, working out, striking up a conversation with someone which was more boring than just being bored, working out, looking for paper work to do then realizing he had already finished it, working out, trying an attempt at reading a book the doctor suggested and failing, and almost throwing his back out from working out too much, it was official.

Six was bored.

The thought flickered through his mind that if he killed someone out of annoyance, then it wouldn't really be all that boring anymore. In fact, things might get a little exciting. That sounded fun... but there was Rex and the good doctor to think about. Rex... he would probably be emotional about it or die laughing, Six couldn't peg that one too well. The monkey would laugh. Holiday would tell him it was a 'bad influence on Rex' or something and he'd have to agree with her in order to avoid another fight.

Fight...? Fight. Ok. Next person to walk out that door is about to get a fist through the face. That wouldn't be fun, though. Not many people were on par with the agent, so they'd either K.O. or curl in a ball on the ground, begging for mercy... That part might be fun. What if it was Rex, though? Nevermind, it didn't matter what turn that scenario would take, it would probably be fun... But... Rex was gone.

Six sighed again. Damn kid. He had done gotten used to him.

Oh, an Evo? Maybe an Evo? No, if there was an Evo, Six would be the first to know.

Calan! Calan... Calan? Where was Calan? That guy could be pretty annoying, but it would be pretty fun kicking his ass. Now, where'd he go? Was he on base...? No... Damn... But where did he... He went with Holiday! That's right! To protect her or something and... wait... Why did Calan go and not Six? Was there even a reason? Ok, it didn't matter if he was bored. When Calan got back, he was going to kick his ass. It was the fact that the captain was doing something while Six was bored, that's all. The fact that the blonde jerk was somewhere, alone, with Holiday, didn't get to him at all.

The pencil he was holding, snapped in his hand.

Huh? Defective pencils.

What was he thinking about? Calan and Holiday. No. No. Not that. No, not that at all. That wasn't it. Boredom! That's it! He was bored.

To keep from fidgeting too much, Six rose from where he was sitting to take another walk around base, to see if something interesting had happened yet. Doubtful, but there was chance. Besides, he can contemplate the death of Captain Calan in his new found and unwanted free time.

Walking pass the door to the kitchen, he realized that the door was halfway open, which struck his curiousity. Not too many people ever actually went into the kitchen. Too many t.v. dinners and take out floating around. Did this mean food? Quite possibly.

Opening the door fully, Six walked in, the expectant smell of food _not_ hitting him in the face. There was no one there. Then,...?

There was some shuffling on the other side of the door that lead to the make-shift dinning room, where they usually ate their Friday meal of mashed potatoes and meatloaf. Some shuffling going on in a room hardly anyone entered? This sounded fun and embarrasing at the same time.

Running on boredom, Six opened the door.

Oh, it was just Rex... wait... What?

"Rex?," he asked incrediously. The kid had come back? After an hour? Of his own free will?

The teen in question had papers and books spread out on the table around him as he looked over a notebook. Upon hearing his name, he looked up. "Oh, hey, Six," he said looking at the slightly confused man who still had a hand on the door.

"What is... all this?," he asked, looking across the table at all the random papers and books. Other than the calculator, the only slightly odd things was the microscope and grey box with holes along the side, sitting at the other end of the table.

"Homework," Rex casually answered, turning his attention back the notebook.

"Got a little backed up here, don't you think?," Six stated more than asked.

"Not really," he answered, "Holiday told me to have all this finished by the time she came back. I just didn't expect her to give me this much work."

"This is from her?," Six looked over to the teen, "She's not your tutor."

"No, but she's taken it upon herself to 'further my education' or whatever."

"Then...," the agent looked back at the work, "Why'd you escape if you knew there was this much work to do?"

"Tried to get Noah to help me, but apparently Providence has me a few years ahead of my peers."

"How far ahead?"

Rex looked up, "Noah shoved it back in my arms. He said to go back to his house when I wanted to watch Saw."

"You stumped Noah?," he asked, raising an eyebrow. Rex had mentioned before that his friend was top in his class, so... How far ahead did Providence have him?

Rex's eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, hey!," he suddenly said, putting his books down to give Six 'the look'. You know. That look that says 'I want something that's impossible, but I still expect it right now'. Yeah, that look. "You want to help?"

"Help?," the word was suddenly foreign to Six.

"With my homework. You want to help?"

Six stared at him... Did he want to help? Oh, wow, good question. He supposed it beat walking around the base for the hundreth time. That and it might take his mind off of all the things Calan was attempting to do to...

"What's first?," Six asked, just derailing that thought.

"Well, I have just about every subject. So, what do you want to start with?"

Six could have sworn that the kid had just asked him to 'pick his poison'.

**o0o**

**I know, it's short. The chapters are going to vary in length. Yes! Chapters! Muhahahaha!**

**These are the subjects that I have listed so far (I may end up adding more). They're going to have the actual class names, but these are the subjects.**

**English**

**Biology**

**Chemistry**

**Math**

**Math is going to be SO funny. I'm saving it for last. Rex is going to be a slight expert in Chemistry. Biology... will be hilarious... English is just to start us off. I may add a Fine Arts and a History or Geography, maybe a Foreign Language, but it's up to you guys.**

**QUESTION FOR EVERYONE! What is your most difficult subject? What is your favorite subject? What is your most boring subject?**

**Trust me, your feedback will help make this fic HILARIOUS.**

**Read & Review**


	2. English Composition

**What's really sad is that everyone can (and will) relate to these things. I'm basically just having flashbacks everywhere. XD**

**These will also double as some school lessons, so this is the real meaning of 'making learning fun'. lol**

**Thanks to everyone's reviews and feedback =D**

**Total Weirdo- Ok, I'm including a Foreign Language XD And plz continue to tell people how to do their jobs. I love suggestions like that lol**

**Augusta- I think it'll be on par or in between Gummy Bear and Happy Birthday. XD Six/Rex Father/Son stuff just makes for awesome comedy. lol**

**This is just to kick us off lol**

**o0o**

**English Composition**

"I don't care, Rex," Six answered the teen's earlier question, "Just give me something to do."

"Bored?," the boy asked with a smirk.

"No."

"I have my new iPod-"

"Do you want another _dead_ iPod?," Six glared.

Rex looked back up at him, thinking over last time's events. "You know," he told him, "You did kinda murder it."

Six was silent for a second. "I have never met anything in my life that needed to be killed as bad as that thing," he answered quietly.

They both stared at each other for a second.

Finally, Rex broke the silence. "How's English Comp. sound?"

"Awful," Six replied, holding out his hand for whatever Rex needed to hand him.

The teen handed over the book he was currently reading through. While Six skimmed over the passage, the boy explained, "Supposed to write an essay on it, but I kinda ran out of stuff to say. I don't even really know what the article means. Do you?"

Silence.

Ok, that article wasn't really all that long.

Six's gaze never left the book as he reached his hand over to pull out a chair and sit down.

Rex tried again. "Well, do you-?" He was cut off by the man's finger shooting up, giving him the sign for one more minute. So, he waited some more. He narrowed his eyes. He sank a little lower in his chair.

Six looked over at him. "No."

"Really?," he sarcastically said.

The agent looked back at the textbook. "But it can't be all that hard to write a little report on it," he said, in his defence.

"Yeah, well, little isn't in the Doc's vocabulary," Rex answered, digging around then pulling out what he had typed up of the essay so far. The papers fell in a huff in between them. "I have about six or eight pages on it already."

"Six or eight...," he drifted off, looking between the report and the article, "You wrote an eight page report on ten sentences? And that's not good enough?"

"The essay's supposed to be ten to fifteen pages," he explained. After a second, he whispered, "Just nine would be great."

Six stared at the kid and racked his brain. "What about the author of the article?"

"That took up page three," Rex answered, leaning back in his chair and looking through the papers, "Loser went all emo and killed himself before he was twenty, so it wasn't much of a life to write on. I tried to shoot for all the depressing crap, but there was just nothing there. The dude was just an idiot."

"Ok," the agent sighed, "What about the books it was published in?"

"Half of page four."

"References made to it?"

"Other half of page four."

"Date it was published?"

"Page one."

"The meanings of all the long words?"

"That's the last page," Rex answered him, looking through the pages again, "I was kinda running on stupid when I typed that up, though."

"I don't blame you," Six said, gaping at the insanely short passage, "What about... making the font bigger?"

"... Cheating?"

"Kind of."

"Actually, I've already thought of that," the kid said, leaning back in his chair again, pulling out a paper from one of his notebooks and handing it to Six, "Holiday put in 'guidelines', as she calls it."

The agent looked over the sheet that was in her obvious handwriting.

_No cheating, Rex. Seriously. The font must be at 12pt, Times New Roman. No double spacing. No repeating the same sentence/word/phrase over and over. No sarcasm. No jokes. STAY ON TOPIC. You write it yourself. (I know how you write, Rex. I will find out.) The ten to fifteen page essay will only include the actual essay (not the work cited, not the outline, not the rough draft, and NOT the title page. Also, don't even put a title page, you tend to get crazy with those.) Above all, NO PLAGARISM! EVER! I will find out, Rex. You know I will. And no cheating._

_Good luck,_

_Holi_

"Good luck, she says," Six mumbled under his breath, reading it over and trying to find a loop hole, "She knows you too well to make this easy."

"Talk about," Rex huffed.

Six sighed. "People the author knew?"

"Also on page three."

"Newspapers or magazines it was published or referenced in?"

"That's, like, a sentence on page four."

Six sighed again, leaning back and staring a hole in the book. "What about the meaning of the actual article?"

"That's my main problem," Rex said, feeling suddenly worn out just from that paper alone, "I have no idea what it means or is even about. I've defined every word and wrote it out in, like, fifty different ways. I just don't get it."

Ah ha! A loop hole! Finally! "Encyclopedia?," Six suggested.

"Looked in all the Providence archives," the teen answered, "Nada."

"Internet?"

"Just a lot of more confused people."

"... Wikipedia?"

"You know the stuff on that site is just posted by random people and probably isn't even true?," he told the agent.

"Who cares?," the agent shot back.

Rex sighed, "It doesn't have anything listed, except that it confuses everyone."

Six stared at him for a second. "So... no one, most likely no one on Earth, knows what this article means?"

"Si," Rex nodded.

"Holiday wants _you_ to do a report on an article that no one understands?"

"Si," he nodded again.

"And... you already wrote over six pages?"

"Si," he nodded a third time.

Six just went limp. What the hell was he supposed to do with this? "Have you tried free styling?"

The teen raised an eyebrow. "You mean... making it up?"

They both stared at each other in silence for a second, then both rushed over to look at Holiday's 'guidelines'. It didn't mention anything about 'not pulling stuff out of your ass'.

Rex narrowed his eyes, "No sarcasm and no jokes? Difficult, but do-able. Except the whole 'staying on topic' thing."

"It is, technically," Six said, "As long as you make her believe that it's what you think the essay is about."

The teen pointed at her 'guidelines'. "She mentions several times in here that 'she knows me'."

"And she does," Six said, looking from the paper to the boy, "But you know her, too."

His eyebrows shot back up as he leaned back in his chair. "You're right," Rex admitted, then smirked, "Oh, that is too easy."

"Think you can cover another few pages on it?"

"You mean on the article about the guy with a flying DeLorean that goes back in time to meet Douglas Adams to discuss the meaning of life?," Rex asked, already thinking up the rest of his essay, "That makes fifteen, easy."

"Alright then," Six, completely unquestioning, picked up the book and insane amount of English papers, then tossed them to the other end of the table, "English is covered. What's next?"

If the rest of the homework was like this, it was going to be a breeze.

**o0o**

**Yes, Rex. Write about a DeLorean time machine. That'll go over well. That's probably what Six should have said, but, as far as he's concerned, he helped.**

**Six is so going to make him fail. XD**

**I don't know what the article or author is, I just made it up. References to Back To The Future and The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy in here, in case you didn't know.**

**Alright! Question! How are you doing in your English class (or have done in you English classes)? Did you learn anything?**

**Read & Review**


	3. Biological Sciences

**hdikes- That's what I did & I made A's lol. Teachers just love it when you actually try.**

**TiGeRlIlY99- I plan to do a Foreign Language (probably French lol), but I haven't really come up with any good ideas for it yet. But it will be there!**

**Niromi- That's exactly what we used to do (the Senior Honors class XD). I know Six is a little OOC, but he doesn't even care at this point lol. It'll get worse as the story goes along and the assignments get more difficult/insane. So enjoy that.**

**RandomDraggon- I second that. We should have, like, a parade for lazyness... But I'm too lazy XD And, yes, Six has chibi's in his head.**

**Augusta- ... Way ahead of you...**

**purpleanime- Funducational! Yay! That was the aim!**

**I know it doesn't seem like it, but I actually am working on Breakeven lol. I takes some time.**

**o0o**

**Biological Sciences**

"Well," Rex looked through the papers, then shot his eyes over to the box, "I really don't want to, but it's probably a good idea to get Biology out of the way. I really don't want to, though."

Six stared at the box. "What's in there?"

"A frog."

Well, that didn't sound right. "Wouldn't it have made some sounds or something?," he asked the teen. Since he's been in there, that box has been a thing of curiousity. Whatever was in there, it wasn't a frog.

"I'm not an expert in this stuff," the boy huffed, looking over a paper and standing up.

"Frogs tend the move and make sounds, Rex," Six informed him, also getting up.

"Oh ha ha," the teen glared, then stood over the box.

Six stopped next to him, looking between the kid and the box, waiting for something to happen. "Well?," he asked. Rex just looked at him, so he continued, "What are we supposed to do?"

"You can't guess?," he asked, handing Six the paper.

He read through it, mumbling as he went. "The lung and liver? Is she serious? Wait... 'Contents of it's last meal'? How are we supposed-... Oh..."

"This would be fun," Rex said, "but, for some reason, I don't think it will be."

Six looked up from the paper, back to the box. "But why hasn't it done anything?," he asked, not really expecting an answer. He handed the paper back to Rex and opened the lid.

He quickly slammed the lid back down.

The teen was hunched over the table, holding his stomach. "Good lord! That is rank!," he screamed the agent's thoughts.

"I think she tried to help you," Six said, just trying not to breathe.

"She dissected it already?," the kid hopefully asked, holding his nose.

"No," the man answered, lifting the lid again, this time ready for the smell, "but she did cut it open for you."

"Oh joy," Rex said beside him, looking at the mutalated frog. The pins held it's skin down to the bottom of the box, holding the rest of it's 'insides' open for viewing pleasure.

Why didn't she just dissect the damn thing?

"Why is this such a horrible experience?," Rex asked, "I mean, we slice open Evos all the time."

Six thought about that one. An answer came to mind, but he quickly dismissed it, because the doctor just wasn't like that... Nevermind... She was... "There's no telling how long this thing has been dead," he eventually answered, knowing that the good doctor had been laughing when she thought up this assignment.

"Why is she so mean?"

"I think we're her past time."

Rex took a comforting breath, trying to block out the smell. "Ok," he said calmly, and brought out the B.F.S.

Six's eyes snapped wide, "What are you-?"

"Well, I have to dissect it somehow."

"There's a scapel in the box!"

The teen stayed quiet for a second, then came out with the truth. "Let's pretend we didn't see it."

"What?," he asked, not catching on.

"I can 'attempt' to dissect it 'my way' and destroy the poor frog's remains," Rex explained, "That way there won't be any lungs or livers or... last meals... If an eye ball is still intact, I might get points for it." With that, he revved up the buzz saw.

Six narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Have you _smelled _that thing?"

"You asked for my help and I'm helping," Six said, "You're not going to fail under me. Ever."

"Fine!," he sighed, retracting the B.F.S. "Since you're helping," he thought aloud, "why don't you dissect it?"

His answer was a scapel being shoved in his hand. "Of course," the boy sighed again.

Six moved to the side and folded his arms across his chest, giving Rex room to... well... do whatever he was about to do.

The teen glared down the frog, willing it to spontaneously combust... but nothing happened... Maybe if he poked it, it'll get the fire started. Rex used the knife end of the scapel and poked one of the organs in the frog, waiting for it to move or something.

An odd colored, undisclosed liquid spouted out of the poor frog like a foutain. The two watched it go up, then back down as it all drained out.

"You sure you don't want to dissect it?," he asked again, looking back at Six.

"No."

The teen sighed again, but almost gagged that time, because he was so close to the stupid frog. He hated Biology.

o0o

Since they had both realized that their country and government was a democracy, they had voted to save the 'last meal' thing for last.

Once Rex had successfully removed the liver and a lung from the rest of the frog, which was a slow, painful process, he turned to Six to see what was next. (See, it was slow, because he tried going fast the first time and shredded one of the lungs. Thankfully, the Grand Creator had placed two for that exact purpose.)

Six read over the paper. "Microscope," he said.

Rex waited for the rest, but apparently the man was done. "What?"

"Microscope," he said again, looking up from the paper.

The teen narrowed his eyes, "What about the microscope?"

Six turned that paper around so Rex could see. Under the directions about removing the frog's internal organs, there were more directions... that were cut off. It just said _Use the microscope to-_.

Rex narrowed his eyes again. "Holiday," he grunted, "I know she's enjoying this, right now."

Six looked back at the paper again. "That better be all she's enjoying," he mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"What?"

"Nevermind," the teen sighed and ignored the earlier comment, "So, what do you think she meant?"

He thought on that one. It didn't matter what they did, it was basically a shot in the dark. They could just do nothing and have the argument 'you weren't very clear' on their side... but now, Six's mind started reeling again... about Holiday... and Calan... and all the wonderfuly fun things he was going to do to Calan...

He figured the term 'A for effort' was in order.

"Look at the, uh, organs?," he eventually suggested.

"I guess," Rex said, looking back at poor frog, "I don't really know what else it could be." He then commenced to grab a set of tweezers and carefully pick up the lung to place it on the slide.

"It can't be right, though," Six said, watching him.

"Suuure it is," the teen ignored him, putting the slide under the microscope. Six had a point, though. It was kinda big for a microscope. Maybe they were supposed to cut out a little piece and examine that? But if that wasn't it, then he'd just destroy another organ. It didn't matter. The directions were cut off. If it was anyone's fault, it was Holiday's.

Rex looked at it through the eyepiece. "Yep," he said, "It's a frog lung, alright."

Six's shoulders slumped. "Move," he said, pushing the teen to the side and looking at it himself. Wow, that was horribly unfocused. Thankfully, Six remembered how to work a microscope (probably due to Holiday).

He adjusted the focus and... His eyebrow shot up. He switched to a more powerful magnification and checked again... Yep.

"Ok," he said, slightly stepping back, "Now, look."

"I'm pretty sure it's still a frog lung," Rex mumbled and looked again. He suddenly recognized something... odd. "Are those...," he paused, thinking it over for a second, then just went ahead with it, "nanites?"

"Not just nanites," Six stoicly said, stepping back again and eyeing the frog.

"Active nanites?," the teen said, looking away from the microscope to also eye the frog.

Was this Holiday's doing? No, probably not. If she knew it had active nanites, then she probably would have experimented on it herself. So... then... It's moving.

"The lung," Six whispered, "is moving."

Rex snapped his head back to the lung that was still under the microscope. It was twitching and... inflating? Like it was breathing. Yeah, that wasn't creepy. It stopped moving all together and deflated. Now, it just lay there.

They stared a hole in it, waiting for it to do something.

It slightly moved again, growing tiny arms, legs, and a mouth (completely with a few rows of teeth). It jumped for Rex.

The teen stared down at the 'frog organ' that was currently trying to make his shirt wish that it had never been made.

"Are you seeing this?," Rex asked, pointing at it and looking over at Six. He wanted to make sure he wasn't the only one that had gone insane.

Six was, for the first time in a long time, completly speechless. What the hell...?

Suddenly, the mutalated 'dead' frog jumped out of the box, scaring the living shit out of both of them. One of Six's katana's pierced it's head to the wall, while Rex continued to freak out.

"Zombie frog!," he screamed, "Zombie frog lung! Get it off!"

In response to Rex's command, Six raised the other katana above his head.

"Wait! Wait!," he screamed again, holding his hand out and trying to back away, "I can get it off by myself!" Pinching the frog lung, he quickly cured it. It fell limp in between his fingers with a piece of his shirt hung out of 'what once was' it's mouth.

He took a deep rewarding sigh.

Six stared at the small, nickel sized hole in the boy's shirt, as he lowered the blade. "You're bleeding," he stoicly said.

Rex snapped his head to look down again. "Oh, crap! Fix it! Fix it!"

o0o

The remains of the 'frog' were ceremoniously dumped in a hazard waste bin as Rex found a band-aid for his bleeding 'battle wound'.

Once back in the dining room, they both sat down with a reliefed breath, both very glad that was all over.

Rex looked up to Six. "You gonna file a report on that?," he asked.

Six looked over at him. "Like anyone would believe me?"

"True."

"What's next?"

**o0o**

**Yay! Biology is fun!**

**Please don't question the whole 'is that even possible' thing, b/c that was purely for comedy purposes. Hope they made an A! (for effort anyway)**

**NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! (I'm having a GenRex party lol No... seriously... people are coming and everything.)**

**Question! How are you doing in Biology (or have done in Biology)? Did you learn anything from this? Hope ya did! lol**

**Read and Review**


	4. Sexual Education

**MomoFace- Oh wow, talk about. XD I didn't expect that horrible smell the first time I cut open that damn frog. Neither did they lol**

**Checkkit- We've down starfish, a shark, owl vomit (so fun), and the afore mentioned frog. I did see spots for a second.**

**RandomDraggon- I try.**

**purpleanime- I'm a Biology major. XD Funny how that works. lol**

**o0o**

**Sexual Education**

"Let's see," Rex muttered, digging through the papers and finding another homework assignment. "I got one for...," he started, but then he actually read it, "Sex Ed?"

Six's eyebrow shot up. Oh. Yeah. Sure. That was going to happen.

"So, Six? How's things been with Holiday?"

Very, very slowly the agent turned his head to look at the teen, who just continued without him.

"I mean," Rex kept going, "I heard that Calan went with her to her meetings. Alone. Sort of odd it wasn't you, don't you think?"

Upon looking up, he noticed that Six was now staring at him, with a light twitch in his jaw.

"Right, nevermind," Rex said, throwing that paper to the side and looking for another assignment, "We'll just skip that."

**o0o**

**I probably could of done SO MUCH with this, but it's perfect the way it is.**

**Don't worry about the shortness, the next chap will make up for that lol.**

**The Forgotten was incredible and worth the wait. MoA's animation skills sky-rocketed.**

**QUESTION: Do you think 'The Forgotten' was really worth the wait?**

**Read and Review**

**"Wanna see my fanny pack?" - best line ever**


	5. World History

**Augusta- Well, we did Health (kinda) and this is History (probably going to count as Sociology). Math and Chem is planned. People have suggested Psychology, but I don't know if I'll do it. Now, Geography... that's something to think about...**

**Aurorica- I'm pretty sure that the wait was to see how the show would roll over with the public. They did not expect this much popularity. What surprised me is that they made this ep way back when (they're working on Season 3 now... yes, seriously) and it looks THAT awesome. I can't wait for more and I hope we don't have another hiatus trip like that.**

**Meso- Everyone has problems with Algebra 2. Always Algebra 2. XD I'm going to do a math, but I was going to do something a little harder than just Algebra... I think I'll still go with my idea... (The Math chapter is where Six finally pops lol)**

**Lexii-chan- AW! That was the funny part! Me and my buddy were watching the ep and we both said EXACTLY what Holiday was going to say RIGHT before she said it. lol Either I'm a total nerd or I'm awesome... Probably a nerd XD Anyway, the whole ep is on YouTube.**

**I actually had to look through some old notes for this chap lol. I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing this one.**

**I'm from USA, so that might explain a few questions someone may have lol.**

**o0o**

**World History**

"Urm," Rex looked around, trying to break the tension. "We could do history?," he asked.

"Fine," Six sighed, leaning futher back in his chair. History didn't sound as painful as Biology. At least he knew a decent amount of history.

"So," the teen said, finally finding the page in his notebook that he needed, "I'm having a little trouble with remembering the hierarchy of England. I mean, I'm on the Tudors now and I get most of them, but I just get a little lost with all of Henry's wives and then his kids. Elizabeth is easy, so is Edward, but Mary kinda loses me with her dual king husband. Ya know?"

Silence.

Six was staring at him, gaping again. He closed his mouth, then opened it again to say something. Changed his mind and closed it again. Decided 'to hell with it' and just asked. "What?"

Rex looked back at him for a second. "The Tudor famliy?"

Nothing.

"Henry the eighth?"

Nothing.

"Queen Elizabeth?"

Six nodded, "That sounds familiar."

"No, no," Rex corrected him, already knowing what he was thinking, "Queen Elizabeth the first, not the second."

Silence again.

"There were two?"

"There were two."

Six sighed again. This wasn't right. He sure as hell didn't remember all of the Presidents, why did he have to remember the royal family in a country that wasn't even his? It all sounded familiar, but it was just... not there.

He voiced his thoughts, either way. "This sounds very familiar."

"Wanna see my notes?," Rex offered, handing them over to Six.

The agent looked down the list. Wow, that Henry guy did have a lot of wives... Why'd he have so many? A mormon or...? Wait.

"Henry killed his wives because," he asked, to make sure he was right, "they didn't give him a son?"

"Yep," Rex confirmed, "I think he went through, like, three or four."

Okay, that was weird. His children were easy though. Mary was first, then Elizabeth, then Edward... but...

"What happened to Edward?," he asked.

"Died when he was fifteen," the teen answered, "but he was still king when he died."

An eyebrow shot up. "This kid was... king?"

"Yep," Rex told him, "there were other kid's that were kings, too... Lucky."

Six looked back at the notebook before the teen came up with any ideas. After Edward's reign, came... Mary. Her husband was the king of Spain... who was also her cousin? Okay, he didn't know that was possible. Something then caught his eye.

"Rex?," he asked, causing the teen to look up, "Why do you have 'Bloody Mary' next to her name?"

"Oh, that is so cool!," Rex said, then started explaining, "She killed a lot of protestants while she was on the throne."

"And that's... cool?"

"No, no, not that part," he said again, trying to explain better, "Because she killed so many people, they nicknamed her Bloody Mary and that's where the term comes from."

Rex smiled at Six expectantly.

The agent mulled that over. "So... she kills people... and they name... a drink after her?"

The teen shrugged, "Well, yeah, I guess that, too."

"That, too?"

Rex slowly looked over at Six, wondering if the man was joking. He quickly realized that Six doesn't _do_ joking.

"You don't... You've never...," he just went out and asked, "You've never done Bloody Mary?"

"Who?"

"You, sir, are a robot!"

"What?"

"You've never done Bloody Mary!"

"Wha-?"

"Were you ever a kid or did they just manufacture you?"

"Uh."

"It's ok, Six. You can tell me."

"Wait. Wait," the agent put the notebook down and rubbed his forehead, "What are you talking about?"

"You. Are. A. Robot!"

"Yes, we've established that part," he said, "but what is this whole 'Bloody Mary' thing?"

Rex stared at him with a look between anger and horror. The teen quickly stood up, the chair flying back behind him. He pointed at Six with an accusing finger. "We are doing Bloody Mary! Now!," he declared.

Six looked at him for a second. "Who?," he asked again.

o0o

Stupid things like this tended to happen when he was hanging around Rex on down time. Except... this was a little slightly pass stupid. Especially, since the kid was so serious about all this.

They were now in one of the many restrooms on Providence base, Six standing by the door (confused) and Rex staring at the mirror (determined).

The teen looked at the agent through the mirror and started explaining the whole concept. "Okay, this is what happens. You're supposed to cut the lights and say 'Bloody Mary' in the mirror three times, then her face will appear."

"Sounds like something you do after you've _had_ a few Bloody Mary's," Six thought out-loud, then asked, "You've done this with Noah?"

"Yeah," he answered, still staring determined at the mirror, "but it hasn't worked yet."

Shocker.

"Alright, kill the lights," Rex told him. Six complied as the room became pitch black.

The teen's voice echoed off of the walls in the darkness.

"Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary."

There was a loud crash as the mirror instantly shattered.

Rex's high-pitched (very, very girly) scream was heard all through out Providence base. His feet tried to run away, but his hands were clutching the counter for dear life, so he just fell backwards on the linoleum floor, still screaming. He instantly crawled back as far as he could away from the mirror, his back hitting one of the stall door's.

His hand was clutching his heart as the lights came back on, but even then it took him a second to stop screaming.

He quickly noticed the katana protruding from the broken mirror, where it had hit only seconds before.

"Can we go now?," Six asked, slightly bored, leaning against the door.

Rex quickly stood in a huff (almost falling over again). Walking up to Six, he pointed his accusing finger at him again. "That stays between us," he warned him, as if the rest of Providence hadn't heard his terrified scream. Kicking the door open, he stalked out of the room.

Six calmly walked up to the mirror, getting his katana back and trying like hell to keep his mouth from twitching. He knew if he smiled now, there would be no stopping the fits of laughter. Telling Holiday about this was defiantly priority number one... if he could tell her the whole story without laughing to death, that is.

Taking a deep breath, trying to keep his cool, he followed after Rex.

He would probably have to pay for that mirror later, but, dammit, if it wasn't worth it.

o0o

It took a little while, but Six had found Rex back in the dining room, glaring at the man as he walked back in.

"Not funny," the teen said, as Six took his seat.

"I wasn't laughing."

"You're smiling."

"I'm trying not to."

"Try harder."

"Shouldn't we get back to history?," the agent asked, trying to distract himself.

"I think we've done enough history for today," Rex said, tossing his notebook to the side.

"Good," Six said, happy to move on, "What's next, then?"

**o0o**

**XD Honestly though, that doesn't seem so OOC on Six's part... I can actually see him doing this. So sad.**

**Well, it's safe to say that, now, Six is officially not bored anymore.**

**Oh and that actual history info is true (including the Mary part).**

**QUESTION: Have you ever tried to do Bloody Mary and what's your best story about it? And, of course, how are you doing in Social Studies class?**

**Mine story is: We would do that that in the gym's restroom (me and about 5 other girls). Anywho, after the 'Bloody Mary' thing, one of the water pipes busted and water goes everywhere (still not sure how that happened). SO! We run out, screaming Bloody Mary is about to eat us or whatever. We all got in trouble. The end. lol (I was, like, in 7th grade, I think)**

**Anywho**

**Read and Review**


	6. Foreign Languages

**Meso- Cooking assignment? ... That might be interesting... or... Home Ec? XDD Oh! The possibilities! That's most likely, then!**

**ravenfiremagick- Congratz! You have the mind of Six! lol**

**RandomDraggon- Well, I love love Six! & yes, so evil hehe. Missing window? The ghosts are starting to get crafty...**

**Total Weirdo- XD I think most of the weirdness is over... though with Six and Rex, anything could happen.**

**Lexii-chan- Geometric... I don't even know what that is! (kinda glad about that though... lol)**

**Augusta- That sounds like something Rex would do, but I already have a road trip in mind (though, minor it is). We may still do Geography, though. Probably with countries that no one but Six is supposed to know exists or something lol.**

**I took Spanish in high school, but I couldn't put that one in here... Rex already knows Spanish. It probably would've been funny for poor Six, but this has to be a Rex moment lol**

**Bing Translator is the best thing since sliced bread. If there's something wrong, let me know. The translations are going to be a little rough, though, so be aware of that. The English versions will be in bold beside it lol.**

**I just thought of another scenario for that last Bloody Mary chapter. Some random soldier walks in right at the wrong time. Everyone screams. Rex or Six or both make the poor soldier incapictated, decapitated, or dead. Psh... Should've done that.**

**o0o**

**Foreign Languages**

Rex sighed, trying his best to ignore Six. At least the man was _trying_ to help... kind of.

He shifted a few books around, trying to find something that didn't include some form of pain or embarrasment. He couldn't find anything like that, so he just picked up the nearest book.

Ok, either this one was going to be a win or fail for Rex.

"What about French?," he asked, looking over to the agent, who had finally managed to stop smirking.

"Qu'en est-il?," Six asked him, barely managing to keep his stoic facade at Rex's face. **What about it?**

The teen stared at him, realizing that this was going to be another fail.

"What?," he eventually asked, since Six had stopped talking.

"What about it, Rex?," the agent repeated.

"Um," the teen racked his brain, "I, uh... I suck at French."

Very slowly, Six's smile came back. This wasn't good.

"Vous êtes très ennuyeux et les années que j'ai passé autour de vous avez vieilli mon terriblement." **You are highly annoying and the years I've spent around you have aged me horribly.**

Rex narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Et vous n'allez jamais à obtenir une date avec le médecin." **And you are never going to get a date with the doctor.**

Ok, that time he caught a familiar word. "What about medicine?"

"C'est plus amusant qu'il est autorisé à être." **This is more fun than it's allowed to be.**

"Stop babbling!," he screamed.

"Vous pouvez seulement apprendre les langues en entendant les, Rex." **You can only learn languages by hearing them, Rex.**

"Shut up!," he screamed again, "Just- Just- Shut up!"

"Vous êtes le seul à qui voulait mon aide." **You're the one that wanted my help.**

Rex's forehead connected with the table. "If you're going to babble, at least do it in one of the few languages that I understand," he mumbled, his voice muffled against the table.

Six was silent for a second. Then, he asked, "Worüber Deutsch?" **What about German?**

The teen looked up at the man, not recognizing whatever he just said. "Was that even French?"

"Nope, nicht Französisch," Six calmly replied. **Nope, not French.**

"Was that supposed to be a no?," he asked, but waved his arms around, "No. No. Nevermind, Six. Just... Stop... Please."

"Alright."

The teen darted his head over to the agent. "No, wait! Stay like that! Stay in English!"

"That's not very entertaining," Six complained, "Besides, you won't learn anything unless you actually hear the language."

"Well, yeah, I guess," he replied, leaning back in his chair, "but I have to realize what you're saying... And I'm pretty sure that last one wasn't French."

"Nein, es war Deutsch," Six replied, slipping back into German easily. **No, it was German.**

Rex glared at him. "Six." He was about to say something, anything, to make the agent shut up, but he was interrupted.

"Italiano, potremmo provare se il tedesco è troppo rigido." **We could try Italian if German is too hard.**

Rex visibly twitched.

"Polskie jest całkiem proste." **Polish is pretty easy.**

"Six..."

"Türk belki?" **Turkish maybe?**

"Shut up!"

"El español es demasiado evidente." **Spanish is too obvious.**

"That's it!," Rex threw the book to the other end of the table, "We're skipping this!" His head connected with the table again.

Slowly, he turned his head to look back up at Six, who had his chin propped up on an arm, looking slightly bored again.

Rex asked, out of curiousity, "For the record, how many languages do you even know?"

"More than you," Six replied. The teen was eternally grateful that it was in actual English that time, even though his last comment was in Spanish anyway.

"Obviously," Rex huffed, sitting back up.

"So, what's next?," he asked, earning a glare from the kid.

**o0o**

**Alright, I had a ton of problems with this one. **

**Six spoke French, Polish, Turkish, German, Italian, and Spanish. I'm assuming Six knows just about every language (more than just these), because he's a government secret agent, which is obvious.**

**SIX SPEAKS FRENCH! YES!**

**Anywho, yeah... HA. Rex is going to get some pay back in the next few chapters.**

**QUESTION: How many languages can you speak? (I only speak bad english lol) How are you doing in your Foreign Language class?**

**Some random awesome person uploaded The Hunter to YouTube! /watch?v=E9NrVsoxFOg**

**Read and Review**


	7. Driver's Education

**Aurorica- The best part is that he was saying it right to Rex's face XD**

**Leafstar- I can speak sarcasm quite fluently. I even slip into it on accident sometimes, which is kinda bad... lol**

**Soubei- You explode sometimes? I completly forgot that art includes music lol I may put something in here like that... it'll be hilarious lol**

**Shadow- Robot Unicorn Attack! XD I actually haven't played that, but I was addicted to 5 Mins To Kill Yourself for awhile. ANYWHO! I don't Six will be very pleased if Rex starts doing something else... but then Six would get involved with the game... and it'll go down hill from there lol**

**I got that 'Six never flinches' thing from another fanfic. I used it b/c it's true XD**

**o0o**

**Driver's Education**

Rex grumbled and fumbled through the mountain of papers again, looking for anything that he could get the agent back with. Of course, there was nothing. In fact, one of them would just give Six some blackmail, as if that Bloody Mary thing wasn't enough.

The teen sighed, closed his eyes, and stuck his arm out to touch the nearest book. After picking it up, he took a look at it.

Oh... this was either very, very good or very, very, very bad. He almost didn't want to go through with it, but one look at the agent said that he can not give up. It was homework earlier, but now it was war.

He slammed the book on the table, determined again. If it was anyone other than Six, they would've jumped. But Six never flinches. Ever. Instead, he just raised a questioning eyebrow.

Rex answered his unasked question with an evil smirk. "Driver's Ed," he said.

"No."

"Wait, what?"

"There is no way I'm teaching you to drive, Rex," Six explained. That would just end in horror, anyway.

Rex scoffed and leaned back in his seat again, "I basically know how to drive already. It can't be that hard."

The agent shot him a look, "You're machines are a part of you, Rex. If you want them to stop, you'll just stop. If you want a Ford Focus to stop, you'll have to hit the brakes, but I'm sure you'll scream and end up in someone's living room before that happens."

Rex glared at him. "I know where the brakes are."

"Where are they?"

"On the floor board."

"Wow. Really?"

"On the right!," he screamed, "They're on the right, ok?"

Six just stared at him, knowing that he didn't even have to say anything this time.

Rex looked back at him, wondering where the comeback was. Then, he started thinking through the whole conversation. The teen narrowed his eyes, thinking, as he moved his right arm, then his left.

His head connected with the table again. "The brakes are on the left, aren't they?"

"Yep," Six answered, "That's kind of a crucial thing, by the way."

Rex leaned back up off the table. "Alright, Six," he said, "What do you want?"

Silence. "What?"

"I'm making a bet with you."

"Oh god."

"I know that I can drive any car you throw at me," Rex said, "Once I prove that, I can successfully say that I did my homework for this course and... won a bet."

"Right," Six said, trying to figure out exactly what the kid was thinking. "So, what do you get if you win?"

"I get to pick my own missions." 

"No."

"Alright, but I can have my own curfew."

"No."

"Ok, but I can leave base for as long as I want."

"No."

"Six!," Rex exclaimed, "You're making this really difficult!"

"Well, it's not supposed to be easy," the agent pointed out.

"Alright, alright," the teen held up his arms and racked his brain. If he couldn't get something that he wanted out of the bet... then maybe he could just get something else. Something that'll most likely end up swinging back around on him, but after everything the man had just put him through... it was so worth it.

Rex slowly looked back at the agent with a big, evil grin. Once he said it, there's no turning back. Make or break.

"If you win, then I _won't_ tell Holiday that you're madly in love with her."

Six almost laughed. Almost. Then, he took another look at the boy... He looked kind of... serious? Oh... Cover! Cover!

"But, I'm not-"

"Doesn't matter," the teen said with a sly grin, "I'm going to tell her anyway."

"She won't believe you," Six tried again.

"That's where the whole story comes to play," Rex said, thinking it all over in his head, "There's two scenarios I could use. One is that you don't like to get close to people, because you're afraid that an enemy of yours may hurt them OR you don't want to get close to anyone, because in the event that they did die or get hurt you would be in one of those 'emotional states that you avoid like Ebola'." He paused, to let all that sink in. "Close enough to the mark?"

Six glared at him. "On the imaginary chance that she would believe you," he asked, "what would she do with that kind of information, anyway?"

"Who knows?," Rex shrugged, "I'm just the messenger."

The agent continued to glare at him. "Except it's not the truth."

The teen just grinned wider, "On the contrary-"

"Fine!," Six stood, "But if I win, I'm telling her that you think of her as your _mom_."

"What?," Rex's expression went blank as he watched Six stalk out the door, "But- But that ruins all of my chances with her!"

"What chances?," the agent's voice said through the door.

The teen groaned and ran after the current bane of his existence.

o0o

It took almost thirty minutes, but Six had managed to get them both airlifted to a very big, very abandoned parking lot. It was under an overpass and next to one of the rivers that ran through the city, but the lot was so huge, there was no way that those would end up being obstacles. Once the transport left, they were the only ones there.

Rex took one look around at the open space. "There's no car," he said, stating the obvious.

"It's coming," Six told him, as he watched the sky. Rex looked to where the man was staring to see another transport approaching in the distance.

Oh... the suspense...

"Alright, I give up!," Rex screamed, "What is it?"

Six looked over at him. "What's what?"

"The car! What is it?," the teen babbled as the trasport came closer, "Is it a Challenger? Oh, those things look so nice. Oh wait! A Mustang? I want a Mustang! Or... is it a... A Camaro! Oh my God! I want to drive the Camaro! Oh, wait, wait, is it... is it a Hummer? I want to drive the Hummer!"

The trasport touched down and released the cargo; a large metal box; that it was carrying. As the air ship started to leave, the edges of the crate began to seperate as the walls began to fall over.

Rex kept his fingers crossed. "Camaro. Camaro. Camaro. Cama-"

The walls hit the concrete as Rex's newest ride was revealed. An old, red, rusted Cheverolet pick up. It was also in need of a serious wash.

The teen looked over to Six. "What is that?"

"The car you'll be driving."

"Is this... yours?"

"No," Six answered, walking over to the passenger side, "It's Calan's."

"Ah, of course," he mumbled, as he walked over to the truck. After opening the driver's side door and getting in, he noticed that Six was already on the passenger side, chin proped in his hand, waiting.

Rex just looked at him, wondering if this was all a test.

Six's eyebrow shot up. "What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me to do something?"

"I'll start preaching after I see how good you are," Six explained, "Let's just go."

"Alright," Rex agreed, opting not to argue with those methods. Once everything was situated right, which took about half a second, he turned the key to start the motor.

Ok, going good so far.

He changed gears, pressed on the gas, and suddenly flew backwards. In a fit of panic, he had somehow managed to step on the brake.

The teen looked over at Six, who was glaring at the boy. The agent pried his hands off from the dash; where they had stuck in like a cat; and carefully put his seatbelt on. He casually wondered if he should file this little adventure. He could probably get hazard pay or something out of this.

Rex fumbled with the gear shift again. "Some loser put it in R," he mumbled.

Six shot him a glare again.

The teen defended, "It was like that before I turned it on."

"No, it wasn't."

"Whatever!," Rex said, finally putting the truck in drive, "Doesn't matter anymore, it's over now."

Six could heavily disagree to that statement. It was far from over.

He pressed on the gas again, completely unexperimental, and went sailing forewards. The teen quickly hit the brake, hard enough to send anyone through the windsheild.

Six was about to get into 'Fight or Flight' mode, at the rate this was going. He still managed to calmly say, "Easy, Rex. Just take it easy."

"Chilax!," the teen said with a big smile, convinced that he finally had the hang of this, "I totally got this."

Six was silent for a second. "... No... You don't."

Rex wasn't in the mood for listening, however. He was suddenly in the mood for fun.

The agent seen the smallest of smirks come across the boy's features. He almost said something, until he remembered their little bet. Instead, he tightened his seatbelt and held on, not saying a word.

Rex connected his foot to the pedal to the bottom of the floor board (almost to the pavement if the floor board wasn't there).

The truck (it's age fooling everyone) went from zero to sixty in almost two seconds. Going about eighty now, it took a wild turn and hit a small baricade under the bumper, allowing for the truck to fly over the shore line and straight into the river.

As the truck quickly started sinking, Six casually and calmly looked over at Rex, who was scratching to unlock his door.

"Freaking truck locked me in!," he screamed.

Six just sighed and took his seatbelt off. Realizing that the cabin of the truck was now starting to flood, he reached over, pulled up the latch that locked his door, and got out of the truck in neck deep water.

He was about a yard from the shoreline when he heard splashing behind him. Rex had fought with the truck and won, it seemed like.

Once he was on dry ground, Six turned to look at the scene behind him. Rex stood in about ankle deep water, soaked, and all that could be seen of Calan's dear truck was the tailgate, but even that was sinking fast.

"Now, it's over," he said, then turned to walk back to the parking lot and call a transport to pick them up. "Prepare to start calling the doctor 'mommy'."

"Shut up!"

o0o

After a showering off of river water and a few interrogations concerning 'Where'd the truck go?', Six and Rex had made it back to their dinning room.

Both of their jackets hung over one of the chairs, as they were simply too tired to even put them on.

Six rolled his head over to the teen. "How much left?," he asked, assuming that they were going to skip the rest of Driver's Ed.

"A few more," Rex replied, looking around at some of the books that were left, "though, we never really did cover Sex Ed., 'Mr. I-don't-like-her-like-that.'" The teen smirked.

"I won, Rex," the agent replied, leaning his head back against the chair, "Mother's Day is coming up, so get her something nice."

"Shut up."

"What's next?"

**o0o**

**Ok, I wrote this whole long thing today & laughed SO much. People looked at me strangely, but I endured it for you (the reader), so I really hope you enjoy it.**

**QUESTION: What was your very first driving experience like and how (if you did this already) did your driver's test go?**

**My first few, I always had a problem with starting the car and not turning the key all the way or killing the car and not putting it in park. On my driver's test, I hit a another car, that wasn't moving, in the DMV parking lot... and I still got my license that SAME DAY. It was awesome.**

**Read and Review**


	8. Home Economics

**Meso- Wow, so smooth. I can't say anything though. Just make sure not to hit someone in the parking lot at the DMV while you're taking your test... and you should do fine! lol**

**Leafstar- No one wants it to be like Rex's lol. I failed my first try on the writing test, then I couldn't do the driving. The second time I barely passed the writing and, you know, wrecked. But it's cool, apparently lol.**

**Illyria- Sign Language? Now that's neat.**

**o0o**

**Home Economics**

"You know what?," Rex said with a huff, "I don't even care anymore. You pick."

"It's not my homework."

"Look!," the teen said, leaning up, "I know by the end of the day everyone in a five hundred mile radius is going to know about that Bloody Mary thing. Not to mention, the Doc is going to think of me as her danger prone son from now, on. Then, there's that zombie frog incident, that she's going to want to know about, but I'm surely not going to tell her that. And to top it all off, I'm pretty sure Calan's going to discover that his truck has mysteriously vanished. So, you know what? I don't care! Pick!"

Six was kind of taken aback by that whole outburst. "I was actually only going to tell the doctor about the Bloody Mary incident."

Rex's eybrow shot up. "Really?"

"She's the only one I feel mildly comfortable laughing hysterically around."

"Of course," the teen leaned back in his chair, "What was I thinking?"

"She'll probably tell everyone, though."

Rex groaned. "Just pick!"

"And that truck thing wasn't my fault."

"You picked Calan's truck."

"I didn't tell you to throw it in the bottom of the river."

"But you expected it."

"... Yeah."

"Pick!"

Six sighed and looked over at the papers. Thankfully, they have actually dwindled down since he had first arrived in the room, even though they had still skipped almost everything. The books that they have finished (and skipped), were thrown in a pile at the far end of the table, some were even on the floor. Neither really cared, though.

The agent reached for the nearest book as Rex mumbled to himself, thinking of a plan to still ask the doctor out. Six read the title.

In all his years... He tried... He really, really tried... But he couldn't help it. Besides, he assumed that he had already lost his mind with all of the day's wonderful events. Might as well make it official.

Trying to keep back the onslaught of 'manical', Six snickered.

Rex shot his eyes over to the agent, who had his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. That was a very odd picture for anyone that knew Six as long as Rex had. What was he-?

"Home Ec?," the agent asked, trying desperately to keep the laughing down, "Seriously, Rex? Home Ec?"

Ah, dammit. No wonder the agent was laughing.

Rex turned red and suddenly made a grab for the book, but Six (with his ninja-ness) easily kept it out of the teen's reach.

"We're skipping that one, too!," Rex said, still cherry red, his arm flailing to try to get the book.

"Oh, no," Six chuckled, "We're doing this one."

"No, we aren't!"

"You just _think_ we aren't."

"Give me the book, Six!"

Six chuckled again, "Yeah. No. I have to see this."

"There's nothing to see. Now give me the book."

"I'll tell Calan that you drowned his truck."

"You were going to tell him, anyway," Rex told him, still clawing for the book.

Six put a hand on the boy's head, keeping him at a distance. The agent had a random question, "What possessed you to take this course?"

"Holiday made me, alright?"

Yep. That was it. Six started laughing.

Rex continued to claw for the book, turning a brighter shade of red, "Give me the book, Six!"

"She really is your mommy!"

"Give me the book!"

The agent looked back at the teen, trying to get his laughing under control. "You don't want to _fail_, do you?"

"At this point, I really don't care," Rex answered, both of his arms getting no where near Six or the book.

"Well, you at least want to say that you tried."

Rex stopped fumbling. "If we do Home Ec, then we're doing Sex Ed."

"Ha. No," then another smirk came across Six's features, "Is she making you take that, too?"

"Give me the book!," the teen made another jump for it, but ended up running into the agent's hand instead.

"So, what's your assignment?," Six asked, thumbing through the book with his one hand, "Making a quilt?"

Rex had one hand on the agent's wrist, while his other was about an inch away the book. "Give. Me. The. Stupid. Book."

"Or maybe we could bake some cookies?," Six snickered.

Rex was so close to just biting his hand, but he was pretty sure it would have no effect anyway.

Six seen something in the book and started laughing again. "You can make your own teddy bear!," he said, laughing and pointing at the book, trying not to fall out of the chair.

Yeah, that was it.

In one quick motion, Rex bit one of the agent's fingers and switched his arm to the Smack Hand, successfully retrieving the book. He retracted his arm back to normal and sat back in his seat, clutching the book and eyeing Six, to see what he was going to do about the whole 'biting him' thing.

It hurt. But he didn't care. Six was laughing too hard to care. Finally, the laughing had moved back down to snickering as he kept a hand over his eyes, trying to keep the laughing under control again.

Rex threw the book across the room. "I'm picking."

"Ok," the agent answered between snickers.

**o0o**

**Six ooc-ness, but I do think that he has been driven to this point of insanity.**

**Now, is only the beginning of his complete mental loss, though. He's going to just snap pretty soon.**

**One would think that he would have learned to stay away from Rex on down time, by now.**

**QUESTION: Ever take a class that someone has picked at you about? (In a joking way, not a bullying way.)**

**Read and Review**


	9. General Chemistry

**This is the second to last course we're doing (which means the third to last chapter). I'm sorry everyone! But I've seriously been neglecting Breakeven and I'm really running out of ideas on these subjects. I was planning to do an art, but I couldn't think of a good enough plan for it, so I just skipped it. Besides, Six is teetering on the edge of whatever sanity is for him.**

**Soubei- omg, that's adorable lol**

**Illyria- Oh, wow. That was an epic fail moment XD.**

**Augusta- It'll most likely be violent.**

**o0o**

**General Chemistry**

Rex swiftly dug through what was left of his homework, just opting to ignore Six.

The agent was leaning back in his chair, trying to think of something, anything, that would stop his random fits of laughter.

Calan... Yeah... That'll work. That jerk was away from base, with the Doctor, alone. When he'd get back, the Captain would get his ass kicked... for no real reason... and then he'll discover that his truck is in the bottom of a river...

Six snickered again, but managed to keep it under control that time.

The teen shot his eyes over to him and just picked up a book. Once looking at it, he decided that this was very, very good.

He looked over Six. "Chemistry," he declared.

"Chemistry?," the agent asked, his laughter down to a smirk, "How old are you?"

"I'm ahead of everyone else, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"It's basically easy, anyway."

"Uh-huh."

Rex eyed the agent for a second. "Do you actually plan on helping," he asked, "or just laughing at me?"

"That is a very good question," Six replied.

The teen waited, but apparently that was it. He just sighed and opened the book, looking for something mildly difficult.

Chemistry was one of the few things Rex generally got, but, like he said, this was war.

"Ok," he said, finding something good, "We have to balance this equation. You know how to do that?"

Silence. That would be a no. Oh, goody. He found an easy one.

"Alright," he pushed the book under Six's nose, "Let's do this one."

Six looked at the book.

_H2 + _O2 / _H2O

"What am I looking at?"

"The equation for water," Rex answered, "It's pretty simple."

Six looked it over again. "You have an extra Oxygen."

"So, you do know this!"

"Um."

"Try this one!"

Rex turned the page to show a different problem, as if Six had answered the first one.

_Ca(OH)2 + _H3PO4 / _Ca3(PO4)2 + _H2O

He stared at it, then pointed to the book. "That's water," he said, not knowing anything else.

"Yep!," the teen said, watching Six's blank face, "And Calcium Phosphate, Calcium Hydroxide, and Phosphoric Acid."

Six continued to stare at it. "... Yeah," he answered after a second, deciding to just agree.

"Now we have to balance it!"

The agent slowly looked over to the teen. He would have said something sarcastic, except he just didn't know what to say. Instead, he just said nothing and looked back at Rex.

The teen was smirking. Finally. After the Bloody Mary, foreign language gibberish, Calan's truck, and stupid Home Ec, he finally had Six. Finally. This was going to be so good.

Six continued to stare at Rex. He eventually decided on a question, "What am I supposed to-?"

"Let's start with something simple!"

"Uh. Ok?"

Rex looked over at the book and pointed things out, as he started rambling. "Ok, Hydroxide and Phosphate are polyatomic ions, so they go together and have the same charge, as if they were one element. Now, usually when Hydrogen is in front of another element, it turns into an acid. Like water, for example. Water's an acid. Now, you really don't need to know all that for this problem. We just have to balance it out on both sides of the equation, so it equals, but you have to keep in mind the polyatomic ions and move them as a whole when needed. Got it so far?"

Silence. Six stared at Rex, willing the understanding to write itself out on the kid's forehead. He was fairly sure that this was payback for something. "Water... is an... acid?"

"Alright, good!," the teen said, ignoring his comment, "So, there's five Hydrogens on the left and two on the right. Six Oxygens on the left, nine on the right. This is going to take some configuring." He looked up to the agent. "Good luck with that!"

"What?"

The boy didn't reply, as he started working on another problem, so Six just looked back at the book.

Ok. He sort of caught some of that lecture he just received. It was a pretty basic concept. Just have to even out the equation so it equaled itself on both sides. Can't be that hard, right?

Ok... umm... Ok, ok. Let's see. If there's five Hydrogens on that side, then there needs to be five on the other side. Two plus three is five. Or... was this multiplication... For the sake of sanity, we'll go with addition. Ok. Easy. Oh, wait. Now there were six Oxygens on the left and eleven on the right. Um. Uh... Alright, there are two different Oxygens... Uh... Ok, ok.

Alright, skip Oxygen, just go to Calcium... Now, which one is Calcium? Must be Ca, that's what it sounded like. Alright, one Calcium on the left, three on the right. Again, ea-... Wait. Now, the Hydrogens are off again.

Six looked away from the book and back at Rex. "I quit."

"Already?," he asked, looking up from his problem.

"Already."

"How far did you get?"

"Not far."

Rex quirked an eyebrow, like he was thinking. "Maybe stoichiometry isn't for you."

Six stared back, again. "I thought we were doing chemistry."

"This is chemistry."

"But you just said it was whatever it was."

"Stoichiometry?"

"Yeah. That."

"It's just one of the things in chemistry," Rex tried to explain, "Like how multiplication is a part of math."

"This is not multiplication, Rex," Six answered, "I don't know what this is."

"It's stoichiomety."

Six stayed quiet, pratically forcing himself to _not_ ram his head into the table. "Do you understand this stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good," Six said, moving the book to the side, "Let's try something else."

He was expecting to move on to the next course, but that wasn't what he got.

"Alright," Rex said, picking up the book and moving to a different chapter. "Let's do some basic conversions."

"What?"

"If we have three grams of Calcium Phosphate in that last equation you just attempted, how many moles would that be?"

Rex waited for any reaction from Six. Anything. But he received none. No stoic. No blankness. Not even a twitch. The man was a statue.

He almost scared the teen when he started talking again. "A mole is an animal."

"Mole is a number," Rex told him.

Six shook his head. "No, it's an animal."

The teen tried to explain. "A mole is six point oh two times ten to the twenty-third power."

"I'm pretty sure it's an animal," Six blinked. He was also sure that his brain simply could not process any more of this information Rex was trying and failing to feed him.

"A mole is a number AND an animal," Rex explained, "We're using the number for this one."

"But- But I-," Six was in between speechless and all out confusion, "I didn't even finish the last problem. Don't I need it for this one?"

"Yeah, you're right," Rex nodded, "Finish the first one, then we'll go to the second one." With that, the teen went back to whatever he was doing before.

Six looked down to the original problem again.

Eight Hydrogens on the left, five on the right... Ok, Three plus five is eight. Done... Wait... No... Wait... How...? Now, the Oxygens were- And the Calciums- Where is Phosphorous in all this?

"I quit, again," Six said, looking back up to Rex.

"Again?"

"Again."

"Maybe chemistry isn't for you."

"I don't think it is."

"Well," Rex sighed, "I basically understand Chem. Maybe we can move to the next subject."

"Yes, please," Six said, moving the book as far away from himself as possible. "What's next?"

**o0o**

**HA. Six fail.**

**QUESTION: What's the answer to Six's problem? lol No, no. You don't have to do that.**

**The Real QUESTION: Have you ever took a class that just flew over your head? Like, WAY up there. And everyone else got it?**

**Until the next chap (which might be the last course)**

**Read and Review**


	10. Plane Trigonometry

**Meso- Two maths in one year? Good lord, I don't think I could handle that.**

**iliketacosxgirfan- I always thought balancing equations were the easiest part in Chem, but you aren't the only one. Everyone that read that chapter groaned at least once. Holix gives me happy, too. ^.^**

**Soubei- Wow. You are going to HATE this chapter XD**

**Spartan Ninja- I thought of Rex having a typing class, but Six would somehow get tricked into doing all the work, anyway. So, I just didn't. lol I didn't really think of Programming, b/c I never took that course. Kinda glad I didn't, I know enough about computers as it is.**

**RandomDraggon- I did do Foreign Language... o.o Where were you? And you can't expect the ninja to be a genius, too. That's, like, an overload of awesome.**

**Niromi- The ending chap will include Holi and Calan. Fun-ness!**

**Please don't worry if you get terribly confused on all this. I'm taking it now as a Sophmore course in college, so don't be all like "omg... this is what awaits me..." Some high schools offer it (mine did, but I didn't take it back then), so if you do know what I'm talking about... Kudos.**

**o0o**

**Plane Trigonometry**

The teen picked up the next book. "Umm," he said, reading the title, "Plane Trigonometry."

He heard a bang as Six's head suddenly slammed into the table. Rex was about to poke him, when the agent spoke in a muffled voice, "What is that even supposed to be?"

"It's math," the kid answered, wondering if the agent was planning on rising from his new position.

"I got that much," he replied, choosing to stay right where he was.

"Wanna try it?," Rex honestly asked. While it would be fun to watch Six snap again, he remembered that last time his poor iPod had to pay the price. He wasn't too keen on the same thing happening to him. Except... was it worth it? Yeah, it kinda was.

It took a few seconds, but Six took a deep breath and sat back up. "What do we have to do?," he asked, just deciding to roll with it.

"Well," the teen answered, opening the book, "you basically just find out how many degrees are in a particular angle."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Six said, starting to relax. He sort of started panicing when he heard the word 'trigonometry', but if that's all it was, it couldn't be all that bad.

"It's not," Rex answered him, pulling out some formula sheets from his notebook, "See? If we have Sign forty-five, then the answer is one over the square root of two. Not that hard."

Six stared at him. "What?"

"Alright," the teen opened to a new page on his notebook and wrote it out:

Sin45 = 1/sqrt2 **(ff dotnet doesn't allow a lot of symbols, so I have to improvise. Same thing happened in the Chem chapter.)**

"See?," Rex said, as if it was obvious, "Sign forty-five is one over the square root of two. It's really simple since forty-five is one of the basic reference angles."

Six looked at the paper, then back up to Rex. "That says sin."

"It means Sign," the teen replied, writing again:

Sin, Cos, Tan

"That's Sign, Cosign, and Tangent," he explained, then wrote some more:

Csc, Sec, Cot

"That's Cosecant, Secant, and Cotangent," he explained, "They're the opposites of the first ones, in their respective order."

"Uh-huh."

Rex continued, "Forty-five, sixty, and thirty are the most basic referance angles, so as long as we can get it back to that, we already know the answer."

"Uh-huh."

"Now things get tough."

Six looked up at him. "It's not already tough?"

"Oh, no. That's easy stuff," the teen explained, flipping through the book and finding something else, "Now, this is tough."

The agent looked over at the new problem.

Tan^2 0 (1 + Cot^2 0) = Sec^2 0 **(again, with the improvising)**

Six stared at it for a second. "Zero?," he asked randomly.

"What?," Rex asked, then looked down at the problem again, "Oh, no. That's the greek symbol for Data."

"Data..."

"Yeah, Data. It basically stands for the angle, like X will stand for numbers sometimes."

"X..."

"Yeah," Rex said, half way ignoring Six. He pushed a pencil in the agent's hand and put a calculator and notebook under his nose. "That one isn't all that hard. You just have to prove that the equation is correct," he said, "I think you can do that."

Six slowly looked back up to the teen, who (once again) had already started on his own problem, mumbling to himself as he thought the problem through.

He slowly looked back down to the book. ... Sin? Wait... there is no sin in this one. Then, where'd the forty-five go? Ok, ok. Hold on. The kid mentioned something about those being opposites and stuff... So... Um... Tan and cot... those words look familiar... Sec kinda looks like second... so is this time? ... Zero?.. No, it's Data... Data? What the hell is a Data? Why are these words? No, they're not words... What the hell...

Rex looked up from what he was doing, "What's one eighty times sixty?"

The pencil Six was holding snapped in his hand.

"Huh? Defective pencils," the teen mumbled.

"That's it!," the agent said, flicking his wrist and throwing the pencil across the room, "I'm lost. This isn't math."

"Yes, it-"

"No! It isn't!," Six explained, "Math has numbers! English has words! Chemistry has some form of weird shit, but it still classifies as understandable! This! This isn't that! This isn't anything! This is nonsense!"

"Maybe you should calm dow-"

"What the hell do cots and tans have to do with trigonometry! What the hell is trigonometry! What the hell is a Data!"

"It's a, um,-"

"And what the hell is a mole!," Six continued, "It was an animal back when I was in high school. What the hell are you kid's learning, now days?"

"Um-"

"Moles. Are. Animals!"

"Six, I thought we agreed that it was both."

"Who cares?," the agent answered, about to throw the notebook, "The Doctor is insane! There! I said it! She's freaking insane! This could all be Latin!"

"Don't you know Latin anyway?"

"Latin's a dead language. No one knows it!"

"Ok."

"Gahhh!" Six's head connected with the table again. "This. Is. Jibberish!"

It wasn't everyday one unfortunate soul had the luck to see Agent Six snap. And this was Rex's second time.

"No," the teen answered, "Jibberish is whatever you were doing earlier."

"At least what I was speaking made sense," Six's voice answered, muffled and defeated.

"Yeah. No."

Six quickly leaned back up, back on a roll again. "Non, français est une langue réelle. Je ne sais pas ce que l'enfer c'est!" **No, French is a real language. I don't know what the hell that is!**

"Six," Rex calmly said, trying not to twitch, "You're doing it again."

"Qu'ont les péchés faire avec les mathématiques? C'est tous les absurdités et jibberish!" **What do sins have to do with math? This is all nonsense and jibberish!**

Rex twitched that time. "Six," he said a little louder, trying to get the man's attention before he popped, too.

"Depuis quand ne zéros zéros? Un zéro est un zéro!" **Since when are zeros not zeros? A zero is a zero!**

"Shut up!"

"Vous taire!" **You shut up!**

"Six," Rex tried to say as calmly as possible, taking a deep breath. He had really pushed the agent over the edge this time. "I could do this stuff by myself later. I actually understand Trig."

The man was silent, staring intently at the boy, who had raised an eyebrow, wondering if the agent was ok or if he should run.

Eventually, quietly, Six spoke. "How does _anyone_ understand this?"

"Um," Rex had to think about that one, "A lot of lectures and problems?"

Six was silent again.

"What's next, Rex?," he asked. If it was something else insane, he was just going to get up and leave.

"Uh," the teen looked around at the table. There were a few leaves of paper left, but other than that... "That's all," he said, "That was it."

Six melted in his chair, "Thank, God!"

**o0o**

**This is not the last chap!**

**We're going to have a conclusion, with Six still insane and the return of Holiday and Calan.**

**Oh, and some Holix next chap! Cuz I'm a super shipper and Six is nuts right now, so he has to do something.**

**And Calan is going to have a horrible day.**

**NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! Woot! (I'm going to miss it tonight, but I'll catch it tomorrow morning. I do know that Rex stole another one of Six's suits though XD )**

**QUESTION: Have you ever been doing school work and just snap? (ie, start laughing insanely, throw your pen across the room, randomly scream obsenities at the teacher, etc. )**

**I did the other day (while doing the same stuff Six was trying to do). I just started laughing like a maniac. Mother asked what was wrong and in between fits of laughter, I informed her "It's latin! It's all freaking latin!" Then, I stopped laughing, screamed, and threw my pencil across the room (in a very Six way). Mom got me some water lol. It didn't help a whole lot.**

**Read and Review**


	11. A Day

**Akeno- ... You know... You're right. About that pattern thing! You're absolutely right!**

**Lexii- I actually like Calan since the whole Forgotten thing, so... yeah... It's gonna be awesome, the poor guy.**

**emochildlova- I still may end up making other courses and just posting them in random spots in here. Though, I don't really think that's possible... Maybe, like, a deleted scenes section XD We'll see.**

**Soubei- I remember that Family Guy ep. "So you can cook your own damn turkey, wrap your own damn presents, and while your at it, you can all take a one horse open sleigh to hell!" Best line in that show ever. Or... close to ever XD That's an awesome show.**

**Illyria- That's the term Rex is gonna go with anyway. lol**

**iliketacosxgirfan- You're a genius XD**

**RandomDraggon- ... I'm writing that down... EVERYONE! According to this person, Six is an alien-psyco-bitch-rainbow-pickle-ninja-delux-pony-from-hell-in-3D... and I completly agree! Also, in all my GenRex fics, I always end up writing in Six's POV. I don't know why, I just love his little mind.**

**Shadow-L-Chan- Moles are silly, aren't they? XD**

**CorieChan- Oooh! Thank you! ^.^**

**Spartan Ninja- I've done that before. Laugh hysterically for long amounts of time for no real reason... I guess we're just happy people *shrug***

**Leafstar- I've said it before, I'll say it again. Six is going to invest in a padlock.**

**Augusta- Job hunting... XDD That's a good one!**

**Ok, Operation: Wingman is officially the most hilarious episode yet. I love the freaking bunny.**

**o0o**

**A Day**

The click of Holiday's heels echoed off of Providence's white walls as she made her way to the dining room. The meetings didn't take as long as she feared, so hopefully there was still time to help Rex with whatever he was currently stuck on.

She was about half of a step away, when the door suddenly opened, almost giving her a heart attack.

Six stepped out, jacket drapped over his shoulder, and darted his head over to look at the doctor.

"Six?," she asked, not expecting him to be the one coming out of that room.

At first, he didn't respond, just stared at her. He looked... angry? No, he looked... almost crazy.

Eventually, after a few seconds, he mumbled, "You're nuts."

"Pardon?"

"You're insane!," he said a bit louder, "No one understands whatever I was trying to figure out in there! And why in the hell does he have a Sex Ed course?"

"Um-"

"I completly understand the Driver's Ed thing, though," Six said, suddenly calm again, "He really, really needs that class."

She looked at him for a second, trying to analyse him as best she could. "Are you ok?," she asked, wondering what she missed.

"About to be," he answered, realizing his priorities, "Where's Calan?"

"Uh."

"Nevermind, I'll find him myself. It'll be more fun that way."

"Um."

And that was it. He started to walk away.

She raised an eyebrow at his retreating form, when Rex walked out of the door as well, carrying a few books under his arm.

"Oh, hey Doc," he greeted, upon noticing her.

"Hey, Rex," she replied, then remembered something. "By the way, I got a biometric spike while I was away, like you were really scared. Did something happen?"

Six's heavy laugh carried down the hall.

"Shut up!," Rex called after him, then turned back to Holiday, "Nope, not much. Been pretty uneventful."

"Right," she replied, trying to process the information that Six was just laughing. "So... What's going on?"

"Six helped me with my homework," he said with a grin.

She blankly stared back.

The teen continued, "Actually, we kind of just skipped a lot of stuff, but we got a few things done. Oh, and, uh, that whole Biology assignment... it, uh... Well, I'll just tell you later."

"Ok," she said, really confused now. Six... had helped Rex... with homework... What?

"Oh! And one more thing!," Rex said, suddenly getting serious, "Don't believe ANYTHING Six tells you, ok? That dinner and a movie date is still open!"

"Um-"

"And if Six mentions something about Bloody Mary, he's lying about that, too!"

"Bloody Mary?"

"And I have no idea where Calan's truck is!"

She raised her eyebrow again. What was he- Oh, that reminded her.

"Actually," she said, looking over her shoulder to see that the agent was long gone, "Six was just looking for Calan."

"He was?," Rex asked her, confused, then knowing spread across his face, "Oh."

"What's happening?"

A few soldiers were walking down the hall beside them, when another ran up to the group. "Hey," he said, "Six is kicking Calan's ass!" The soldiers ran off to try and catch the fight.

"Yeah," Rex said, "It's probably that."

Holiday gasped.

o0o

Captain Calan was currently sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall (about the furthest place he could get), with a rag on the gash in his temple, trying to stop the bleeding. He had finally managed to get the soldiers out of the room, especially since they were all there just to snicker at him. He didn't need that. Hell, he didn't need that beating he had just recieved. What the hell did he do, anyway?

Not to mention, what the hell was up with Six? The man had lost it. Like, really lost it. All he could see before their little fight, was a smile and a blur of green. The man had just... completly lost it. Though, the captain did manage to get a few licks in. After the apparent beating was over, Six had just left, leaving Calan there, on the floor, about to bleed to death and more P.O.'d than he had been in years.

The door swished open, Rex and Holiday running inside. The doctor was instantly next to Calan, looking him over, while Rex was intent on finding the security footage.

"I have got to see-," he said, as he looked around the room and noticed the camera had a katana through it, "Aw, man."

"What happened?," Holiday asked.

Calan darted his eyes over to her. "Got jumped by a freaking ninja, that's what."

"Jumped?," she asked him, "How?"

"Because he's a freaking ninja."

"But- But why?"

"He didn't let up long enough for me to ask," he answered, trying to calm himself down. The doctor was only trying to help. Though, if someone were to ask him, he'd say Six was the one that needed help.

That attack had just come out of nowhere. It's not like he and Six were on a rivalry hit or something, it was just completly random.

"Well," Holiday asked, looking at the gash on the captain's head, "he didn't say anything?"

"He said something along the lines of 'I'm going to kill you'," he answered, "Except with a lot more cursing. Oh and he never stopped smiling, so I may be traumatized, too. I'll find out tonight, if I have a nightmare about it."

Rex walked over to take a look at Calan. "Man, he beat you good," he said with a smirk.

"Ha," the captain replied, "You should see the other guy."

Holiday caught that. "Six is hurt, too? Where is he?"

"I only got a couple of licks in. Hopefully they took him to the nut house by now," Calan answered, really not caring.

The doctor stood. "Well, you don't look too terrible. I'm sure you'll live," she told him, "Some doctors are on their way to take care of you. I'm going to find Six."

"Course, you are," Calan mumbled, watching her leave.

As an afterthought, Holiday took Rex aside. "Make sure he doesn't...," she glanced over at the captain, "seek revenge or anything."

"You got it, Doc," the teen answered with a smile, as she left the room.

Rex walked over to Calan and sat down beside him, helping the captain dab at his gash.

Calan started mumbling to himself. "First, my truck. Now, Six decides to go all rabid on me."

"What about your truck?," Rex asked, a little too fast.

"Passed by the garage on the way up here," the captain answered, "It wasn't there."

The teen stared at him, thinking. "Old, red Chevy? Had mud on the side? Seats with cigarette holes in them? Clutch kind of sticks a little?"

Calan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...," he answered, "Rex... Have you... Have you seen my truck?"

The teen slowly shook his head, with a slight frown, like he was thinking. "Nope, can't say that I have."

o0o

Where would Six go if he had just gotten in a fight? The gym, to train for the next fight.

What if he was injured? His room, to patch himself up as quietly as possible.

What if he was noticably injured in a fight that everyone on base had heard about within the last five minutes?

Holiday walked in her lab, only to see Six sitting on the exam table with a bottle of undisclosed medicine and a cotton swab, dabbing it on the cut under his eye. He instantly flinched on the first dab. "Damn iodine."

"Iodine doesn't sting, Six," she told him, walking closer. She hadn't seen Six flinch before and realized he must still be running on the crazy he had a moment ago.

He looked at the cotton ball in his hand. "Then, what's this?"

"Peroxide," she answered, taking it away from him.

"Peroxide doesn't sting."

"It apparently does," she told him, putting that away and grabbing something else, "You need alcohol, anyway."

"Alcohol stings," he protested.

"So does peroxide," she said, trying to reason with him.

"No, it doesn't."

"You just-," she took a deep breath to calm herself. Holiday turned back to him, bringing a bottle of alcohol and a new cotton ball with her.

He jumped off the table, grabbed the bottle and started to walk away.

She grabbed his arm. "No," she said, "I'm doing this."

"I got this."

"No, you don't."

"I can try."

"No, you can't"

"But-," before he said anything else, she took the bottle back from him. He didn't make any move to sit back down and, in his current state, she wasn't about to say anything.

"So," she asked, getting some alcohol on the cotton ball, "Want to tell me what happened today?"

He looked at her for a second, then answered, "A made-up essay, zombie frog, Bloody Mary, took a swim in a river, tried to bake cookies with Rex, and some weird shit that I just did not get at all."

She stared at him. "Uh-huh," she answered, "That's... That sounds like a full day."

"It was," he answered, then quickly remembered, "By the way, Rex didn't want me to say anything, but he mentioned that he thinks of you as his motherly figure."

"He already said something about his date offer being open forever."

"Dammit," he muttered, "Should have told you sooner. Ah!"

She had started dabbing at the cut already. "Sorry, sorry," she told him, pulling back, "I'm not used to you being so... talkative, I guess is the word."

"It's alright. I'm fine. Ah!," he flinched again, "Tell someone when you're about to do that."

"Sorry," she said again, going slower this time.

"Who knew Calan had a left hook like that?," he muttered again.

"Actually," she said, trying again, "I meant, what happened to make you want to suddenly pound Calan?"

"Oh," Six said, suddenly taken aback, "So, we're calling him by his name now?"

"It's... his name, Six," she tried to answer, "You just called him that."

"Well, yeah, but... Nevermind. Ah! Stop that!"

"It's not going to clean itself," she said, trying to go as slow with the cut as she could, "Stop fidgeting and you'll be fine."

He huffed, but complied. Six didn't move an inch.

"So?," she asked.

"So... what?"

"Why'd you try to kill 'Captain' Calan?," she asked again, putting emphasis on his title.

"He was off, doing things, while I was here, bored out of my mind."

"Doesn't sound like you were very bored," she answered, "Besides, he was pretty bored anyway. It wasn't like there was much for him to do."

"Better not have been," Six huffed, then asked, "Why did he get to go anyway?"

She ignored the earlier statement. "I don't know," she shrugged, "I needed an escort and he offered."

"You needed an escort? And you didn't tell me- Wait," Six had caught something, "He... offered? That jer- Ah! Holiday!"

"Well, if you would stop moving around so much!," she told him, "Why does that tick you off?"

"It just- He's- And I'm- He's a jerk!," he eventually said, "You would have been better off with Rex."

"Rex didn't want to go."

"You... asked him... and not me?"

"I was going to ask you," she answered, slightly confused, "but Calan offered, first."

"Jerk! I'm going to kill- Ah!"

"Stop moving!," she said, "You're not making any sense today."

"There's nothing to understand. It is, what it is," he told her, trying to dig out of the grave he had made.

"But I don't even know what _it_ is."

"Well, I still don't know what the hell a sin is," he answered, "And I'm here to tell you, a mole is an animal, no matter which way you look at it."

"What?," she asked, pulling back again.

"I don't know," he answered, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm losing my mind."

"Yeah, I got that part," she said, going back to his cut as slowly as possible.

He took a deep breath and tried not to move again. "Just ask me first next time, alright?"

"Alright," she agreed, "But why such a big fuss over this?"

"Well, it was Calan," he said, as if the explained it right there, "What if something had happened?"

"I'm sure he would have been able to handle it," she answered him.

"Oh, so now he's better than me?"

"What? No," she said, "Where are you coming up with these random statistics?"

"Something could have happened that he couldn't handle!," he told her, "He wouldn't have sacrificed himself for you! If I was there, I would ha-" He stopped. That was enough crazy for one day. Instead, he just looked away from her.

She stared at him. Well, that was a sudden outburst. "You would have... what?," she asked, trying to get him to continue.

He didn't respond. He didn't even move.

Holiday sighed. "Everything's fine, Six," she softly told him, "I'm alive and I'm right here."

He looked back down to her, considering something really, really stupid. To keep himself from that, he started talking again. "And what if he had made a move on you?"

She stopped moving all together. That was an odd question to hear come out of Six's mouth. "And what if he did?"

His eyes snapped wide, "Did he?"

"What if he did, Six?," she asked, starting to get a little angry, "What would you do about it?" She was about to say 'nothing', when he answered for her.

"I would kick his ass, again!," he said, about to go search out the captain for the second time that day.

"Nothing happened," she sighed.

"Yeah, now you say that when you're precious Calan is about to get hurt," he said.

She narrowed her eyes. "No, Six. Really. Nothing happened," she said again, "I don't even like him like that."

"Sure you don't."

She pulled back from him again, "And what evidence do you have to prove otherwise?"

"Well, he- um... He's...," it took him a second, but he eventually came up with an answer, "He's not afraid to get close to people and show his emotions. He doesn't see it as a weakness to care about someone."

As soon as he said it, his heart stopped. That sounded very... honest... Was that why he hated it when he seen them together? Was that why he was so-?

She blinked. "Are you... jealous?"

"No."

"You su-?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes of waiting for him to do something, she just sighed and went back to his cut. "None of that matters," she told him, "I mean, he's nice and everything, but I-" She stopped moving again for a second, as she changed her comment, "I just don't see him that way."

"I'm not jealous," he muttered, realizing that her touch was getting softer and softer. His hand was twitching to move, but he kept it still.

She softly continued. "It might be a weakness to care for someone," she told him, "but it still happens."

"On accident," he muttered again, "Complete and total accident."

She raised an eyebrow, but he said, "Forget it," before she could ask.

Six had noticed that her hand had stopped moving all together and was now just hovering there, on the side of his face.

This was the most emotion she had seen out of him in... well, just about ever... Holiday wasn't about to just let it go, but she feared that it might have already been over. She kept trying to look at him, to figure to out what kind of look he was giving her beneath those shades of his, but nothing surfaced. Nothing happened.

Eventually, she looked away from him, almost regretting that silent move she had just tried, and was about to back away, when his hand gently touched the side of her face, causing her to look back up to him. He was suddenly very close. In one movement, before she had time to say anything or he had time to think, his lips lightly brushed against hers.

Before the moment was lost, she lightly pressed closer and opened her mouth for him, as he responded by deepening their kiss. His other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Her arm had somehow managed to snake it's way around his neck. Thier lips moved together slowly, as they were suddenly embraced with one another.

After what seemed like forever, though it was barely a minute, their lips eventually parted, mostly for air.

His hand left her neck, where it had eventually rested. Six's bout of crazy had dispersed and he had suddenly realized what he was doing.

He was proving Rex right... the little bastard... He noticed her eyes open and glance away. Before she jumped to any conclusions about him leaving, he used his free hand to take off his shades.

The way he figured it, there wasn't really any going back now. Might as well go all in.

Holiday noticed the act and that he had suddenly gotten closer again. He wasn't running away... She kissed him and, without his shades, had managed to pull him closer.

o0o

Calan stood on the edge of the river bank as the sun started to set. His head and torso had bandages wrapped around them. He was leaning on a crutch. His arm was in a cast. All that and he was pretty sure he was missing a tooth, but the doctors had jacked him up so high on morphine, that he just couldn't feel anything in his mouth anymore... or anywhere for that matter.

He could barely make out 'CHEVROLET' on his red tailgate a foot under the water's surface with the glaring sun.

Captain Calan was having a horrible day, but at least the truck was clean.

Rex, who was standing beside him, started to ramble. "It was ALL Six!," the boy said, "I had nothing to do with it! He was all like, 'Ha Ha! I'll show Calan to take Holiday away when I'm not looking' and, against my protests, just rammed your truck in the middle of the river! True story!"

"Rex," the captain quietly said, cutting the teen off, "Since you're Providence's and the world's last hope, I'm gonna give you a five second head start. One."

The teen had started running.

Once Calan got to three and the teen was about a mile away, Rex was suddenly, randomly tackled by a giant Evo'd bunny.

**o0o**

**The End! Yay! **

**I'm sorry, but I had to put the bunny in there. That bunny was the best villian/stalker EVER.**

**Oh & it's LLLOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGG, so sorry about that (unless you like long stuff, then rejoice).**

**HOLIX FTW**

**We're going to get back to Breakeven now, so w00t!**

**QUESTION: How was the fic and are you sorry it's over? What was your fave part in the fic? Also, did you watch Operation: Wingman and thought it was the most hilarious thing you have ever seen?**

**I guess this chap wasn't as funny as some of the others (which were awesome), but it makes up in longness. lol**

**Read & Review!**

**~Lina-Trinch**


End file.
